Looking For My Baby
by StevetheCat
Summary: 8 year old Peter Parker adopted by married couple Tony Stark/Iron man and Steve Rogers/Captain America after his parents' death. There's a little angst for everyone involved when Peter goes missing. The question is: will the Avengers find their Peter alive in time?


**Hey hey this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me. I haven't done any research so forgive me if I get someone's personality wrong or some random fact is way outta whack. Also, I try and correct my spelling so if you see a word that doesn't look like a word just use your imagination and read on. I suck at explaining situations and environments so just reference the movies and there will be no lemon. One last thing: I unfortunately own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Couple

Iron man and Captain America had been married for two years now and they both agreed on going to the next step. Neither of them knew how this would affect their team and their lives but everyone had encouraged them to adopt.

Peter Parker had lost his parents at 7 years old and it had only been 3 months and two weeks since then. His aunt and uncle dies before he was even born and no other relatives we're alive to take care of him.

So as Tony and Steve sifted through the numerous kids profiles, they were personally given a file about Peter from one of the office workers. After looking at the condition Peter was in, Tony jumped up telling Jarvis to make arrangements for Peter to be officially adopted and sent here immediately. Steve, while looking at the file, asked "Why did you not consult me about your decision?" Tony smirked while saying in a know-it-all tone "Because I can tell you've already chosen him the moment you saw his picture. You can thank me now." Chuckling softly, Steve gave Tony a peck on the cheek and they both smiled at each other.

*Ermegersh a whatchamacallit*

"Peter! You need to take a shower!" Natasha yelled. Clint silently supported her for fear of her taking her annoyance for her nephew onto him. Bruce just chilled at the kitchen's island, trying to stay as quiet as possible. After all, when it came to Peter, Natasha can be one scary lady.

"Thor, look upstairs. Clint, you look in the guest bedrooms. Bruce...stay there." Nat ordered. Bruce gave a thumbs up while Clint could only sigh and continue to look for said 8 year old.

"Peter, this is no time for games. You can come out now." Thor bellowed. _'They will never find me_!' Peter snickered quietly.

And as Natasha, Thor, Clint, and Bruce's silent support look for the troublemaker, the two peole whom were not expected for another two and a half hours come strolling through the elevator doors. Natasha freezes and Clint sighs in relief. Thor comes stomping down the stairs, yelling out greerings to his fellow comrades' safe return.

Hearing Uncle Thor, Peter came flying down the stairs, risking a shower to see his dad and pops. "Dad! Pops!" Peter shouted gleefully as he ran into his dad's waifing arms. Peter could feel his pops' arms wrap around the two and they stayed like that for a few seconds before the now hyper Peter bounced out of their arms and raced away from the approaching Aunt Nat who had her "serious face" turned on. Only Peter could actually live another day after laughing at Nat when she got serious like that.

Steve gave a small smile at his son's antics. Tony, on the other hand, gave a hard look at Natasha, saying "what's going on" with a flick of his eyes.

"He refuses to take a shower and go to bed" she says like she's giving a report. "I'm going to my lab" Bruce suddenly interjects. He does not want to hear what's going to happen next. "I'll help you out with carrying that stuff you needed" Clint adds.

As the two exeunt, Thor receives a mental message from Heimdall, Asgard's gatekeeper, that Odin has called for his presence and bids the others good will before magically zapping back to another dimension. That leaves a smiling Steve, a questioning Tony, and an annoyed but humored Nat.

"So...," ventures Tony, "how did things go while on our date?"

Nat quickly looks to the right before focusing her gaze on the couple. "It went fine..." she said without emotion in her voice. Tony only gives her a "whatever-you-say" look and Steve did his best not to laugh in the slightest. Everyone knew that Nat secretly hated being cooked by the kid even if she loved him to Asgard and back. After all, it was her job not to miss any details and to never let her guard down enough to be duped by anyone sneaking around a corner yet she's outsmarted by an 8 year old every time.

"Thanks for watching after Peter and making sure he didn't get into too much mischief" Steve said quickly. "Yeah...about the whole wa-" Steve swiflty elbowed his husband in the ribs, effectively cutting him off. Don't want to piss off Shield's Black Widow, do we? Nat gave the two a suspicious glance but then got an emergency call from Fury about a secret mission and quickly headed off to do whatever spy ladies do.

It was just Steve and Tony now...alone. it had to be that moment they looked at each other and starter toward one another to do indescribable things when their son bounded up to them, taking them by surprise and quickly took several steps back from one another.

"Pops, Dad, what took you so long?" Peter called right behind them. "Hey, bud. Aren't you supposed to be in bed right now all cleaned up?" Steve said in a mock demanding tone. Looking down, Peter mumbled something even the supersoldier couldn't hear and they both leaned down to try and make out his words. "What was that, squirt? I'm an old man so you have to talk like I'm deaf" Tony teased. Peter turned his head to the side and continued to mumble. Squating down, the couple could now see that Peter was crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Steve asked in a soft voice reserved for only two people in his life. Tony nodded in support. Finally looking back up, Peter showed his tear-stained face to his adoptive fathers. "I wanted to see you before I went to sleep. I didn't see them right before I took my nap and they weren't there when I woke up" Peter managed to choke out the last part of his sentence before he started full-out wailing.

Tony and Steve's hearts broke at this. It had been a little over a year since his biological parents' death and Peter has yet to recover from it. What kid wouldn't? So the couple try to provide Peter with everything he needs and wants with the range of not being a a spoiled brat. They took him out to play, they bought him random gifts, and spent as much time as they could with their precious Peter but every once in a while...he would break and Tony would try and fix him with Steve right next to him though Peter has improved slowly over time.

The couple embrace the sobbing child and hold him until his cries die down to some major snot trails hanging from his nose. Golding back a smile at the cute sight despite the seriousness of the situation, Steve goes to the coffee table and retrieves a handful of tissue then Tony picks up Pete and they head to Peter's room.

Once there, Peter finally looks up and realizes they we're going to sleep seperatly and voices his concerns. Very loudly, I might add.

Tony and Steve look at each other for a second, nod, and head two doors down toward their bedroom.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that it was so short but I'm doing this on my phone and frankly have no idea what the heck I'm doing. I will try to regularly update it and not make you wait any longer than two weeks for I have school to deal with. Please comment or whatever it is you do to tell me what you think of my make-shift story I came up with in the last two hours. -SteveTheCat**


End file.
